


As His Grades Dropped, So Did His Pants

by 221bPhan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blowjobs, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, PWP, Student!Lock, Student/Teacher, Teacher!John, kind of, queer and here, slut!lock, slutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bPhan/pseuds/221bPhan
Summary: Sherlock's grades are going down. John tries to pick them back up.





	

Sherlock's grades were a mess. He had thought that it was idiotic, doing peasant practice for subjects he had known since the third grade, so he just didn't do it. He instead tended to the possibly dangerous chemicals that were in petri dishes lining his window, smelling like a hog farm. Of course, he didn't mind. To him, all of this was, as he put it so excitedly, "For science!"

In his last class the next day though, he was not all for science as Mr. Watson handed back the papers. The students all groaned as this was considered the hardest class, and they crowded around Sherlock, who was looking shocked in the corner, ready to feel worse until they read the paper.

F  
F  
F  
D  
C  
C  
F

Sherlock was... Startled. To say the least. Mr. Watson came over and saved the day, taking his paper up. "Sherlock. Meet me after class," He commanded, and he walked back, the crowd around the student dissipating. After class, Sherlock obediently strode over to Mr. Watson's desk, and he sat in the chair beside it. His teacher looked at him puzzled. "Sherlock," He started, accent thick. Obviously not from London. "What have you been doing? You're a great student, and I see you understand the material, but you never finish your homework," He said. He brought up the list of assignments not done. "Every one of these brought your grade down, you need to finish them, we don't put the hard work in for nothing." Sherlock sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's boring, sir," He drawled out, baritone voice lowly scratching across to Mr. Watson's ears. Mr. Watson tensed, god, why was that strangely attractive. "Hey, you don't sit with anyone at lunch... Could you come in here? I'll gather your homework and you can work on it while I grade papers." Sherlock nodded softly. "Alright," He agreed reluctantly. "That sounds decent. But no making me do any extra credit, or else I'll blow my brains out." His tone was laced with light sarcasm, and Mr. Watson chuckled. "Alright then, kiddo. No extra credit." Sherlock's heart fluttered at the nickname, and he started to go out. "Starting tomorrow?" Mr. Watson asked. Sherlock nodded. "Starting tomorrow," He agreed. "Goodnight, sir." He left then, getting in his car, thinking about his name on his teacher's lips.

The next day during lunch, Sherlock practically skipped to Mr. Watson's room. He composed himself outside of the door, and he pushed it open carefully. "Sir?" He asked, making sure it was alright. Mr. Watson nodded. "Sherlock. Come in, I have your things on the desk in front of me." Sherlock sat his things down on the floor. He looked at the work in front of him, and with a reluctant sigh, he started on the homework. Fifteen minutes later, however, his hormones took the best of him, and he finished at the same time, so he sat the papers down. "Sir," He drawled out behind him, sending a shiver down Mr. Watson's spine. "I'm done." The teacher nodded, and he took the work, smiling lightly at Sherlock, almost nervous. "Thank you." Sherlock hummed. "Can I help grade?" Mr. Watson reluctantly nodded, handing Sherlock half of a stack. He finished quickly, and he helped John, kneeling next to his desk. After he finished with him, Mr. Watson looked at him. "You- You can get up..." Sherlock shook his head, and he felt his head explode with lust as he gently rubbed Mr. Watson's crotch. "W-What?" He groaned, and he looked at his student. Sherlock was quickly undoing the trousers, and he rubbed at the material. Mr. Watson struggled. "S-Stop, Sherlock, this isn't appropri-" He was cut off by Sherlock pulling his cock out, gently lapping at his balls.

Mr. Watson was at a loss for words, all that was coming out of his mouth were spilling moans. Sherlock took this as a sign to continue, going all the way to around the middle before gagging a bit, and pulling off, catching his breath as he licked his balls. Mr. Watson pulled Sherlock up to scold him, but he found he couldn't, looking at that beautiful face, so he instead gave him the best snog of his life. Sherlock straddled his teacher again, rubbing against him. "Si-Sir," He moaned deeply. Mr. Watson slapped his arse. "It's John," He growled, giving him a hickey.

Sherlock looked at the time, which there wasn't enough of. He went back down, and he started to really suck, puling out all of his best tricks. Soon enough, the teacher was spilling into his mouth, moaning his name. Sherlock pulled back after he was sure it was all down, and John did up his pants. He carefully brought Sherlock onto his lap, looking at the teen. "Sherlock... That was.... Illegal," He mumbled. He looked him up and down. "Why?" Sherlock bit his lip. "I'm sorry," He mumbled, and he gathered his stuff, but John gently went behind him, rubbing his back. "It's okay. I... I liked it. But I can't do it. It's just... Not socially acceptable." Sherlock looked sadly at John with a smile. "I don't like society. They're not open to new ideas." He shuffled his feet under the desk. "But... They don't have to know?" John hummed softly. He kissed his soft lips quickly. "We'll speak more after class today. Okay?" He offered. Sherlock nodded. "Okay then. I'll see you later, sir."


End file.
